


New Start

by Bzz75



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Crossover, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bzz75/pseuds/Bzz75
Summary: After a wonderful weekend, Marinette had which consisted of designing and making both Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale’s outfits for their concerts. She had received an email from Uncle Jagged stating that she should apply to this student exchange program in Gotham. Marinette would not allow him to expose Lila because she is afraid that the problem would worsen. With the toxicity of the class, Jagged had Penny find ways to get her out of the class. Reading the email if she wanted to apply Mari needed to complete the form in the week which must be consisted of references, essay, and a portfolio of accomplishments.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 137
Kudos: 1411





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I just want to state that I am really bad at English and have leaned more to the STEM courses. But I just wanna try my hand at creating a Maribat storyline. Also, the Batfam will be introduced later on in the future.

Chapter 1

After a wonderful weekend, Marinette had which consisted of designing and making both Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale’s outfits for their concerts. She had received an email from Uncle Jagged stating that she should apply to this student exchange program in Gotham. Marinette would not allow him to expose Lila because she is afraid that the problem would worsen. With the toxicity of the class, Jagged had Penny find ways to get her out of the class. Reading the email if she wanted to apply Mari needed to complete the form in the week which must be consisted of references, essay, and a portfolio of accomplishments.

Upon reaching the school and being on time for once, Marinette was contemplating whether if she should apply. Entering the classroom, she noticed a group of her ex-friends in a group around her desk. Wondering why she took a glance at the situation, seeing ripped papers scattered on the floor and her desk. Realizing those were one of her sketchbooks she keeps in her locker. All she could think about this must of have been Lila’s doing. With her voice filled with sorrow and anger “W-w-why… why did you destroy my sketchbook? What did I do to deserve this?”. Alya responded with “I’m sorry… We did not know it was yours” hearing the sarcasm in her voice she continued. “I’m sorry that WE did not do it any sooner. The class had enough of you bullying Lila, look at her, she has been crying since Friday. Maybe next time you should not be a jealous hoe.” “When would you see that I am not jealous, I haven’t been for years. All I just want you to know that she is lying” Marinette replied with her voice cracking. “Lila is NOT a liar Marinette. She gave proof of what happened.” With Alya screaming at her, Marinette just scoffed and sat down in her seat at the back of the class, to try not to worsen the situation. At this Adrien just entered the room and seeing Lila and Alya upset and said, “It was not very nice to make her cry Marinette.” as he sat down. At this moment Marinette decided that she had enough of the class blaming things that she did not do and the hard work she had done for them. Since the morning, she didn’t talk to the rest of the class but having fewer doubts applying. The only trouble that she faces is that she is Ladybug and must stay and fight.

During the night, it was time for patrol. This used to be one of her favorite past times, but now it wasn’t. Before transforming, Tiki who had been quiet the whole day and said “Maybe you should apply and talk to Fu. It is not healthy to go on like this and take the consequences of another.” “I know Tiki but who would be Ladybug. Ladybug cannot leave until Hawkmoth is done.” the heroine had answered solemnly. “That is why you should talk to Fu. And plus, I’m sure he would allow you to use the horse miraculous. And during your time in Gotham, you can ask Batman for help.” “I know, but when we had first started” Marinette sigh before continuing “I already tried to contact the Justice League but they had ignored our requests. Anyway, we should get going now or we will be late. Tiki spots on!”

By the time she was almost the Eiffel Tower, Chat had decided this was a good time is set up a date. With all the years with Chat’s flirting and saying no, she was mentally exhausted. Once seeing the “date” she immediately left but it was not unnoticed by Chat. “Where are you going Milady? Did you forget that we have patrol tonight?” said with a grin on his face. Turning around she said, “If we were going to have patrol, then why did you set up a candlelight dinner?” with a deadpan look. “Well if we are going to patrol, why not have dinner? Since we are soulmates after all, and you have yet to figure it out” Chat replied. “How many times do I have to tell you Chat Noir, WE ARE NOT SOULMATES, can you not take a hint. I had told you since the beginning that this” she gestured between them “is not going to happen, I don’t like you like that and never will. With you pestering me during battles is too dangerous. Do you know how many times that we were going to lose, if not for additional help?” she ranted. With pure ignorance, Chat responded “We would have not needed them if YOU would recognize that we are meant to be. We do not need the extra heroes if you would date me.” With a huff, Chat said “Fine but do not expect me to come to your aid all the time. And you would finally see that you need me since we BELONG together.” With that, he had left. In tears, Marinette had decided it was time to leave but first, she needs to talk to Master Fu.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like ch 2!!  
> Also, it is on my Tumblr @bzz75 https://bzz75.tumblr.com/

Chapter 2

After de-transforming “Tikki can you believe the nerve of him. How many times do I have to say that we are not soulmates? Sure, in the beginning, it was cute but now that is just harassment. He is trying to force himself believing we are meant to be.” Marinette exasperated.

“Also, you two were never meant to be soulmates. The current Chat Noir is not the true holder. Plagg was never supposed to go to him, but Fu thought it was wise to give Chat his miraculous. The reason being, the Ladybug miraculous needs to be balanced out, so Chat received it. Marinette, how about tomorrow we can talk to Fu. And we can figure out if you should go to Gotham.” Tikki sighed. Marinette took a deep breath and replied “You are right, let us just go to sleep. Goodnight Tikki.” “Goodnight Marinette.”

With the dread of the next day and going to school, Marinette kept on smiling. Today was the day she was going to see master Fu. Inside the classroom, the class notices her entering and they glared, snide mean comments, and isolated her. Marinette was a bit happy at this because she was able to be left alone in the back with her mind. She was thinking about how to resign from being class president and her essay she had to write. 

At the end of the day, Marinette stayed in the class hoping to talk to Ms. Bustier. Trying to get courage Marinette said, “Ms. Bustier… um…I-I-I would like to resign from being the class president.” Ms. Bustier went from being neutral to shock to confused and said “Marinette, why would you like to resign. I thought you loved being class president. In fact, you are one of the best ones that I had.” “The reason being is that over the years…I have been receiving more commissions and helping out my parents. I am afraid that I do not have the time to continue. On top of this, my lack of sleep has worsened.” Marinette explained, not adding the thought I also am Ladybug and might be moving to Gotham and the class had been isolating me for years. “Okay, Marinette. I’m sorry that you have to resign, but I understand completely. But we must tell the class at the end of the week.” “Thank you Ms. Bustier! See you tomorrow bye!” Marinette ran out happily. Unknowingly Lila was listening to the entire conversation. Like an evil villain, she said “Wait until everyone hears this. Bye-bye Marinette” and cackles to herself but not before sending the news to everyone.

Upon reaching Fu’s place, before entering Marinette whispered to Tikki “Is this the right decision?” “yes, Marinette. It is, there is nothing wrong with what you are asking”. So Marinette took a deep breath and walked in.

“Good afternoon, Marinette, how was your day?” Fu said. When asked this question Marinette exploded in tears. “It was a good day. But yesterday was not. My class ripped apart my sketchbook for school projects, called me names, and on top of that Chat Noir is getting worse. He keeps on telling me that we are meant to be, no matter how many times I’d say no” with her voice shaking. Tikki noticing her holder said “She has a chance and wants to leave, but the problem is if she leaves the place is in Gotham. So Marinette is afraid that she can’t be Ladybug anymore”. Trying to soothe Marinette Fu said “I am sorry for picking Chat Noir. I know Tikki had told you that he is not the true holder. But in order to have the ladybug miraculous out, there must be a cat miraculous. And to fix you moving to Gotham, you can use the horse miraculous to fight the akumas” “Thankyou master Fu. Thank you very much.” With that, she left.

On her computer, Marinette started her essay. “prompt: ‘The lessons we take from obstacles we encounter can be fundamental to later success. Recount a time when you faced a challenge, setback, or failure. How did it affect you, and what did you learn from the experience?’ I can do this Tikki, I think this is a new start for me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt is from college essay questions


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
While looking out on her balcony to the Parisian sky, the city of lights dimly lit lights and the moon reflecting off the Seine river. Yawning Marinette says “After hours writing this essay and reviewing it, I think I can say, that I do not want to write anymore. What do you think Tikki” she chuckled. “Hey, Marinette. You are going to be fine. And plus”, in her high pitch voice as she flew around continues “Since becoming Ladybug, you had faced many challenges and each time you conquered. And I am not talking about being Ladybug but you being Marinette”. “Thanks, Tikki but I have to say, I could not have done this without you,” Marinette says looking at all the times she had Ladybugs’ courage. The moments flash through her mind from, learning about time management from Timebreaker, being a true friend from Evillustrator, having confidence from the derby hat competition, learning how not to accuse someone quickly from Rogercop and many more. 

One last look to the Parisian sky, Marinette wonders about her future away from Paris. How will the class react to me being gone? Also, how will they first react to me not being class president? It can’t be worse right? They already bullied and isolated me, and Adrien said ‘her lies are not hurting anyone’ a few tears shed. But her lies are hurting, hurting me. At least, I know that you have never had my back. Marinette smiles to herself. Without knowing that a certain cat is watching and says “I am sort of happy that my love was unrequited. At least nothing is holding me down…”

Starting to get up, Chat Noir lands beside her. Scaring Marinette, she lets out a small yelp. “C-C-Chat, what are you doing here” in a shocked and angered voice. With a smug grin on his face, he replies “Well purrincess, I’ve heard that you are no longer going to be class president anymore. Why is that?” curiosity was laced in the tone. In a confused response “H-h-how did you know? So far, I’ve only told Ms. Bustier, not even my parents know. The reason why I did not tell them is that I want it to be a surprise.” “Well to answer your question before you answer mine. Your friend Lila overheard you, so why did you resign? After all, you are my favorite civilian”. Panicking Marinette thought I can’t say that I am applying for a scholarship overseas. He might make a connection between me and Ladybug when I say that I’m leaving. “To answer your question Chat Noir. My extracurricular activities are taking up so much time as it is. I am already helping my parents in the bakery, commissions are coming in quickly, and personal projects that needs to be completed. Being the class president is adding in so much that… I can’t do” Marinette slightly confesses leaving out the part where her class hates her and being Ladybug and dealing with him.

“Well purrincess, I’m glad that you are doing well. But alas, I am not. Are you able to help this poor kitty out?” Chat dramatically says as his toxic green eyes shown in the moonlight. With dread in her eyes but a warm welcoming smile, she replies “Yes, Chat. What has happened to the poor kitty?” in thought I know but bigger question, what has happened to poor Marinette? Answer You and Lila’s BS. Not receiving the vibes Marinette was sending which was of dread Chat replied “Milady is the problem. She keeps on saying that we are not meant to be. But we are, or how else do you explain that I am the cat and she is the ladybug. It makes no sense; we are two halves of a whole” he whined. In a calming voice, Marinette said “Is it love, and not an obsession. Think about it, it is not the heart telling but the mind saying it. And in the end, Ladybug’s heart was never yours”. Like a child, Chat yelled “It is mine. SHE DOES NOT REALIZE IT YET. Why did you have to say that Marinette? Goodbye” with that Chat leaped off the balcony. Finally realizing the tone of voice Chat was using, like a mask unveiling, one thought went through her mind, Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir. Looking back on the times of Adrien in Chameleon, Bubbler, Prime Queen, Frozer, and the incident after Oblivio. He was never a hero, just a person in a super suit. Never once did he act like a hero. He always takes account of his feelings and not others. Huh. With tears streaming down at the realization, she starts to go to bed.

Laying down in her bed, she says knowing Tikki is listening quietly “This is one of the few decisions that I am sure of”  
(Next part will be Chat’s part. Maybe?)


	4. chapter 4

(Adrien’s POV sort of)

Upon leaving Marinette balcony, Adrien was mad. Why is she like milady? Saying that we do not belong together. We do that is the concept of the miraculous. I have destruction and she has creation. I guess Marinette is just as selfish as everyone says. I give to milady and she denies, and Marinette wants me to protect and not express my feelings. Chat scoffs on his way home.

De-transforming in his room, Plagg swooped down in his face and said “Adrien, you should stop. Your advances on Ladybug is putting everything at risk. And that is coming from a god of destruction”. Adrien ignoring Plagg says “Until she can come around, we are not transforming. Also, there is no way that Mari has no time in her schedule. I mean I have seen her do many things. Like, plan events even on short notice. But why did she lie to me” he said frustrated. Plagg being tired of his holder says “Are you sure she is lying. I mean she hates liars and the class has been isolating her” And she is Ladybug that has to deal with you, if I were her, I would leave and let everything fall apart. “Exactly, Marinette hates liars. And her feud with Lila is just ridiculous. If she just allows Lila to continue and befriends her this would not happen” Adrien ranted. “Whatever Adrien. Can I have my beautiful cheese now? Also, just give up on Ladybug and find a new cheese… I mean love. Find a beautiful smelly, aged, delicious cheese” Plagg fawned over as he devoured his camembert.

As Adrien was laying in bed, he wonders Everything will turn outright. After we defeat Hawkmoth, she will be mine no matter what. Now how will I fix the problem with Marinette? I know that the class will become worse if she resigns, so she must keep her position. Is it just because she is jealous, of course, she is. He scoffs. So, I might have not been able to convince Mari as Chat, but she always looked at Adrien differently. I just have to talk to her first before things get overhand.

Plagg knowing what is going on in Adrien’s head shook his head. As he looks at his holder I don’t know what will happen if I say that he is not the true Cat Miraculous holder. I better warn Fu of this development. I know that both miraculous needs to be active but maybe it doesn’t. So, it was then decided that Plagg will go to Fu during Adrien’s lessons.

Arriving at school, Adrien quickly goes to the classroom hoping to see Mari there in the back. To his luck, Mari was the only one there. So, with a ‘sunshine smile’ he walks up to her and opens his mouth. Before saying a word, Marinette spoke first “If this is about me resigning than do not talk to me. Alya already spoke her thoughts and to my surprise she is happy. So, do not convince me to un-resign” with that she turned her head to the window. “But Marinette, you and I both know what will happen. You are the only person capable of being the class representative” he pleaded but Mari knew this was him manipulating her. So, she confesses “I know, but the class has spoken. My hard work was taken for granted. And ALL the credit was given to Lila. All the dances, fundraisers, and field trips were planned by me. All the people that were there was me pulling in favors, by the people who commission me for work. Lila had nothing to do with it. So, I am taking your words ‘as long as we both know. Her lies are not hurting anyone’ that is what I am doing. Her lies were hurting, hurting me. In conclusion, I am not letting them hurt me anymore. I hope you have a good day Adrien” with hurt, anger, and emotionless voice. With that Adrien quietly sat down in his seat waiting for Ms. Bustier to start the lesson.

Sitting down Adrien was beyond mad. But on his face showed a mask on how he is supposed to act not what he feels. If Marinette stops than Lila’s lies might be revealed. If that happens everyone would be akumatized. If I had more time to talk to Marinette this will not happen. Why is she being so difficult? What happened to the way she looked at me? 

Unknowingly that was a crush that disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Also two chapters in one day!!! Next will be Plagg. 

Don’t worry the Batfam will be up in later chapters!!!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Plagg POV)

Waiting patiently Ms. Bustier just Finally. Now I just have to get past Adrien than to Fu. Sounds easy enough. Listening to the teacher talking about the new class representative election and all the attention was on Marinette and Lila, Plagg made his move out of the classroom.   
At Fu’s, Plagg went to his face and yelled “I NEED A NEW HOLDER!!!” while vigorously shaking Fu’s collar. “Calm down Plagg. What has disturbed you?” Fu said trying to calm the cat god. In his high pitched whiney voice “Adrien has crossed the line. I am afraid of my sugarcube. Him being not the true holder is taking a toll on his mentality”. “Plagg, I have made many mistakes in my life…But I will not have them be repeated. The ladybug miraculous will be safe out of reach” “What do you mean the ladybug miraculous will be out of reach?!” Plagg exclaimed. “Marinette might be leaving Pairs to go to Gotham. So for her to still fight I’m giving her the horse miraculous” “That’s great news. At least she doesn’t have to worry about being akumatized” Plagg said with great joy. Master Fu was concerned “What do you mean the cat miraculous is taking a toll on his mentality. It shouldn’t, he might not be the true holder but he is compatible with the miraculous”. Plagg explained “So, he is not listening to reason and forcing his ideas on others. He is not acting like a hero. He won’t even help during battles, sometimes I have to force him. I think we are not compatible anymore”. “I see then. We must take his miraculous. If this was happening then it is safe to say that the ladybug miraculous could survive off by itself. The only problem is that you will not have a holder but still be active” Fu said in a sad tone. “That is fine Fu. I can finally eat all the cheese that I want all day” Plagg quickly fawning over cheese. “Well look at the time. I better be leaving before Adrien finds that I’m gone”. “Bye Plagg. Hope you have a good day” Fu said waving bye to the tiny black kawami.

Reaching Adrien, Plagg quickly went in his bag and fell asleep. Waking up he heard Ms. Bustier said “Okay class, the new representative is Lila Rossi and her deputy Alya!! Now I hope to see you tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day” and then left. 

(Mari Pov)  
Ms. Bustier said “Okay class, the new representative is Lila Rossi and her deputy Alya!! Now I hope to see you tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day” and then left.   
While packing up her things Lila went to her and said “Thank you Marinette. You have just left yourself open. Now I have more leverage in the class than you. Poor Marinette sitting alone in the back with more friends” she smiled wickedly and left skipping. Ugh, at least now I just have to call Jagged and tell the news that I am applying. I just can’t wait for the class to fall apart if they find out the lies. After Lila left Marinette sent a quick text to jagged

M: Hey Jagged, I think you are right. I will apply  
Jagged immediately responds  
J: Rock on!! I am so happy for you. Did you tell your parents yet?  
M: I will tonight. Thank you for recommending me for this  
J: No problem Mari. After all, I am your HONORARY uncle!!

At home, Marinette sits at her desk putting the finishing touches in her application. “Hey Tikki, what do you think my parents will say?” Marinette says in a worried voice. “If you are being honest, I think they will encourage you to go. It is a great opportunity. Plus, they have a great arts program. This is a once in a lifetime chance” Tikki encourages her holder. “You are right Tikki. I am going to tell them now” with that Marinette marches downstairs to her parents.

Downstairs her parents watching tv with a cup of tea. “H-h-hey mom and dad…uh…Can I ask you something?” Marinette says in a scared tone. Knowing that this is not how her daughter talks Sabine says “What is the matter hun?”. Looking down and fidgeting with her fingers “I received news of this scholarship to this amazing program. Fully paid for. Before I submit mine… I want your permission if I can. The problem is… the school is far away” Sabine and Tom were both elated because they wanted to encourage their daughter to be the best that she can, so Tom says “How far away is the school. It should be fine, but we just want to know where it is.” Marinette being happy says “The scholarship is in Gotham…but before you say anything, it is to this prestigious school Gotham Academy. I know that the city is dangerous, but the host family says that this school is well protected and in a safe neighborhood.” Sabine and Tom shared a look then looked at Marinette. Sabine sighed “If this is what you want. Then we give you permission to apply. But you will have weekly video calls with us. But, what about your friends?” with glee Marinette looks up at them and gives a big welcoming hug “Thank you. And of course, I will call you” continuing Marinette in a solemnly voice said, “It is fine mom they found someone better.” 

With that, she then proceeds to run upstairs to submit the application.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Batfam!!!

Chapter 6

(Damian Pov)  
In the Batcave, Damian was staring at the bat-computer and Dick was training. “Why did father decide to have a foreign scholarship program? Don’t we have enough scholarships?” Damian said frustrated. “It will be fine little D. The scholarship will allow you to have a friend. A normal friend” Dick happily said. “I do not care for ‘friends’ Grayson. The big problem is that they will be living with us” Damian said and gave Dick a deadpan look.

“I know. So, what, think of this as a challenge to keep your secret identity as a secret.” Dick said worriedly know Damian will object. “Do you hear yourself, Grayson. What if they find out our family’s secret?”. “Well if people didn’t find the secret of superman, I think we are fine,” Dick said nonchalantly. “Anyways, where is father?” Damian said to change the subject. 

“Oh yeah, B said that he is not coming today. Remember this is the last day for the applicants, so he is looking through them. But back to the topic!” Dick exclaimed.  
“Did you find anything about the designer for Jagged Stone? I really need to win this bet against Tim” Dick whined. “Please remind me, Grayson, why did you make this bet?” Damian said getting frustrated.

“Well you know how Jagged, is our favorite artist” Damian nodded “Well, Tim and I have noticed that his outfits are getting better and him praising the new designer” Damian nodded again.

“So we made a bet to see who could get a MDC original first. And we can’t find them. Tim is even having a hard time. All we know is you have to get a referral to her, even her clients are not budging!” Dick said in a whined.

“Well, this ‘MDC’ person does not have an online presence. I only can find that the designer has a total of 5 clientele. Even with 5 clients, they are unbelievably popular. Their work has appeared on many forums such as Vogue, People magazine, and many other fashion catalogs. The only people it seems to know the designer is Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling, and Clara Nightingale.” 

Before continuing, Damian paused and said “Drake… is having a hard time finding this ‘MDC’ person. Pathetic” and scoffed. Yelling in the Batcave Damian said, “Drake you are unbelievably worthless!!!”. 

Tim immediately coming to the Batcave and said “Demon spawn can’t you see that I am busy. I haven’t slept in a week!! Also, what are you talking about?”. Damian said, “Your inability to find who ‘MDC’ is even though you found my father’s secret identity”. 

Tim rolls his eyes “ugh like you can find them, demon. Also,” turns to Dick “Dick! Why did you tell Demon about the bet!?” “Well…Timmy, to answer your question… little D saw me over the bat-computer and wanted to know what I was up to” Damian interrupted and said “That was a lie Grayson. He begged me to see if I can find this person. You wouldn’t leave me alone until I said ‘no’” and continued his search. 

Dick dramatically says as his hand at his heart “Why did you betray me little D.” “If you know, I only have loyalties to father, but Grayson you are the most tolerable among the people father adopted. Since father is not coming, I will be heading to bed” Damian gets up and leave. Dick yelled “goodnight Damian”. 

Bruce (Pov)  
At Wayne Enterprises, Bruce is found with many papers at his desk. There are over 100 applications. So much paperwork. As he mindlessly reads all the applications. Just then a notification pops up and it is from Jagged Stone. (He met him at a gala. Unfortunately for his children, they had no interest of attending) 

Bruce,  
I forgot to send in my recommendations for your scholarship program. I have this very rockin designer that would be perfect. Knowing her, she is too humble to put me in her file. You may know the designer as MDC. A very rockin name but her real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I assure you that she is the most qualified person there is. I just want her to get out of the class she is in because they are un-rockin-roll. If you want more, please call me at ***-***-****.  
Signed,  
Jagged Stone

After reading the email, Bruce went back to the applications, specifically one Ms. Dupain-Cheng. So, this is the person my boys are trying to find. As he thinks leaning over on his desk and hands folded. Looking over her profile, Bruce was astonished about her grades and extracurricular activities. Jagged was right, not once did Marinette mention that she was MDC and designed for many celebrities. She only mentions the derby hat competition from her school.  
Doing a background check, Bruce decided that the scholarship will be going to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This will be funny seeing Dick and Tim finding out that MDC will be staying with us. I wonder if they would figure it out. 

Upon reaching the manor Bruce heard Tim yelling “We will never find out who MDC is!!!” Bruce then enters and said “Tim head to sleep. You have been like this for days. And NO, I will not be helping you. Goodnight”. As he heads to bed all he can hear is Tim’s frustrated state.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Mari POV)  
After a month had passed, working on Clara Nightingale's dress, nothing has come for Marinette.   
"Hey Tikki, what if I don't get the scholarship. I-I… mean there are more qualified people out there" she wonders as she stitches stars on the midnight blue dress.  
"Marinette, you are more than enough. You do so much more. You are MDC, Ladybug, and most importantly Marinette. A girl who gives 110%. I know that you will get it" Tikki encourages her. "You just need to focus on what is now. Especially when you had to take the cat miraculous from Adrien" she added solemnly.  
"That was one of the worst moments that I've had" Marinette sheds a tear as the memories go through her head.

(Flashback to a week after submitting)  
"Ok Tikki. Do you know why master Fu wants to see me?" Panicking Marinette continued "what if he doesn't want to lend me the horse miraculous? And if I can't use the miraculous… How will I be able to be Ladybug." She says as she tries to get ready to leave.  
"I'm sure Marinette that Fu will allow you to have the horse miraculous. It will probably be about Chat's, I mean Adrien's behavior during the previous Akuma attacks. You had to defeat the akumas on your own, while Chat just sat on a building waiting for you to APOLOGIZE. That behavior is unacceptable" Tikki said getting more frustrated.  
"Then we better go to Fu's"

At Fu's  
"Hi, Master Fu. Is there a reason why you called?"  
"Yes, Marinette. I want your opinion on the current Chat Noir?"  
Marinette let out a sigh of relief "T-to tell you the truth master Fu…I cannot give an honest opinion. The reason being. I know that Adrien is Chat Noir. I’m sorry. But the current Chat Noir is not a hero. He is selfish, let others fight battles.” Looking down Marinette continued “In the beginning, he was a good partner, not perfect but good. Now, something changed, I feel that he will never be a hero” Marinette confessed.  
“Marinette, I am not mad at you for finding out Chat Noir’s identity. The reason you were here is for me to tell you his identity. I think it is time for Adrien Agreste to relinquish his miraculous. Last week I have talked to Plagg, he claimed that the cat miraculous is unbalanced” Fu took a breath “with knowing this information, it is safe to say you can keep the ladybug miraculous without Adrien being the cat miraculous holder” Fu stated looking directly at Marinette.  
“M-m-master Fu, are you saying that I have to take back the cat miraculous?”   
“Exactly Marinette, Will you be able to retrieve the miraculous tonight?”  
“I will be able to Master. Is it wrong of me to feel relieved of this?” looking like a burden has been lifted.  
“No Marinette, these were his choices that he made. It is perfectly acceptable to feel this emotion” Tikki said abruptly.   
“Okay, Tikki Spots on!! Bye master Fu. I’ll return the miraculous by tomorrow.”  
“Goodluck Ladybug!!” Fu yelled after Marinette.

During patrol on the Eiffel Tower Ladybug contacted Chat Noir. After a couple of minutes has past Chat Noir was beside the young heroine. Ladybug kept looking at the Parisian skyline taking in that this would be the last time Chat would ever bother her. Being arrogant Chat said, “So, milady have you called because you realized that we are meant to be?”  
With no emotion in her voice “Actually, Chat or I may say, Adrien.” Chat taking a step backward now knowing that Ladybug has found his identity said “wow milady, so you’ve found out my identity. So does that mean you will show me yours?” he gave a grin that showed his toxic greens eyes.  
“No. No, I will not. Funny thing Adrien at first I thought you were a great person…heck I even had a crush on you” Chat ears had shot up but she continued “Then, I realized it was a façade. You were never a good person or a hero. You have convinced or ‘forced’ others to your way of thinking. But that is just wrong” she looked directly in his eyes with all the pent up emotions. “So stated by the guardian of the miraculous. I hereby renounce Adrien Agreste of the Black Cat Miraculous” right after Chat de-transformed. Looking utterly defeated Adrien said with hate “You cannot do this to me. WE ARE SOULMATES!! I am the chosen for the cat miraculous”. Plagg said with determination said “Actually you never were. The guardian and I were scared to know what would happen to the ladybug miraculous were the only one in commission. So we had to have a temporary holder. But now we know that the ladybug miraculous does not need the cat. I am sorry Adrien, it was a mistake that you were my holder. So, now I will be removing the events that took place tonight” Plagg said.  
After removing the memories, Ladybug took Adrien to his house then left.   
(Flashback ends)

To cheer Marinette up Tikki said, “I know Mari, but it was for the best”. 

Right after Marinette received an email from the scholarship.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took a hiatus now I'm back. I finally have inspiration to write and continue this story. Hope it is good. enjoy!!  
> (might be a bit short)

Chapter 8

"Tikki, I just got an email from them. What do I do? What if it is a rejection?" Marinette panics. 

"Marinette it is fine just read it"

_Dear Ms. Dupain-Cheng:_

_Among the many applications that we had received. Your application was different than the rest. For example: when we reviewed the application, you did not make yourself known. Luckily for you, before deciding an acquaintance of mine who you did not put as one of your achievements emailed me. So, when further investigating, I have found out that you are the designer MDC. When adding that in your application, you have exceeded my expectations. In conclusion, I would glad to welcome you to Gotham Academy as you have won the scholarship._

_Also if you do accept, my sons are in the middle of this bet trying to get an MDC original first. Please do refrain from giving any hints that you are MDC._

_Sincerely,_

_Bruce Wayne_

“I-I-I got accepted… I GOT ACCEPTED!!! Tikki!!! Can you believe it!!!” Marinette yells at her computer. “Ummmm. Tikki… why are you looking at me like that” Marinette says warily.

With Tikki’s eye twitching “Marinette… why did you not put your references? You are glad that Jagged emailed Bruce Wayne to PERSONALLY recommend you.”

“I-I-I just wanted to be Marinette, not MDC or Ladybug. Just ordinary Marinette” she sighed.

“Marinette… no matter what Ladybug or MDC they are apart of you. That is who you are. So, STOP putting yourself down. Be happy for once. You are going to Gotham and getting away from Paris. You finally don’t have to suppress your emotions. I’m proud of you” Tikki said with encouraging words.

Looking down Marinette smiles to herself and looks back at Tikki and says “you’re right. Now I just have to tell my parents the good news in the morning. But first I’m emailing back stating that I accept the scholarship”

_~~Dear Mr. Wayne:~~ _

_~~My name is Marinette Dupain Cheng and I would gladly accept~~ _

“Tikki!! Why is it hard to write that I would gladly receive the scholarship??!! Do I need to sound formal or fancy!? UgHH”

“Just calm down Marinette it will come naturally to you. Deep breaths” Tikki calms her down

_Dear Mr. Wayne:_

_My name is Marinette Dupain Cheng. Thank you for offering me the scholarship, I would gladly accept and attend Gotham Academy. I am sorry for the inconvenience for not stating that I am MDC. As you know MDC has worked with different celebrities and is a secret. I do not mind that your family can know who I am but beyond that, no one can know. Unless I tell them myself._

_As MDC grows, I hope to start my own brand in the future so Gotham Academy is known for being a prestigious school, hopefully, I once I graduate and go to college/university, I can get a degree in business and financing._

_By the way, since I do love pranks I would love to see who would know that I am MDC. Also, I would like to design a gift for each of your sons, so I would appreciate the measurements and their interests/hobbies._

_Sincerely,_

_Marinette Dupain Cheng_


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bruce POV

While in his office filling out paperwork a notification came on his computer. _‘So, as planned MDC will be staying with us for the next school year so next month there will be a new addition to the Wayne household. This would be a good test for the boys but hilarious for me and Alfred. They have been at this for weeks to no end. Tsk tsk tsk, they will regret ditching me at the galas. I guess I have to inform Alfred to get a room prepared for her. I wonder how far the boys are in their search?’_

Dick POV

Staring at the computer Tim yells “How come we cannot find out the identity of MDC. We are one of the greatest detectives, beat Ra’s Al Ghul BUT NOT FIND MDC!!!”.

“Timmy just give up I couldn’t find out, Damian couldn’t find out, you couldn’t find out. This is one of the most private people on the planet. Just give up. When was the last time you’ve slept? It is not healthy.” Dick said worriedly. “Maybe we can work together and discard the bet” waving his hand in the air “We only betted for ice cream…I don’t really care if I have to pay for it. And plus, the exchange student who won will be coming next month. Bruce did an extensive background check so all we know that it is a girl.”

“Great, less work for me. Remind me to thank Bruce later because he probably noticed that I have been getting no sleep. By the way, Dick after I wake up let’s get ice cream. Night.” Tim said tiredly off to bed.

“So, Damian how long have you been standing there” Dick said knowingly.

“About the entire time when Drake had his absurd outburst. So, Grayson, you are just giving up?” Damian said while coming out from the shadows.

“Yeah. Tim is burnout and we’ve been at this for months. Apparently, you have to be in this inner circle to know who MDC is and we are not apart of. But Tim and I are working together to find out, so far it is nada. And we have to welcome the guest for next month.”

“Do you even know who this person that is coming. You only said it was a girl. And knowing my father probably one with dark hair and blue eyes. <tt> I swear that man has a problem”

“Don’t be like that Damian. He probably picked her because she had good references and application, not by looks? He would never do that.” Dick said shaking his head at the thought. _‘Just to be safe I should ask Bruce what the girl looks like. No way he can be that shallow. I mean he does have that with Tim and Jason._ “Damian no matter what you have to be nice to her” at that statement a motorcycle came in the cave.

“Sup Dick and demon spawn” Jason said as he took off his helmet. “What is this that I am now hearing about because Alfred just called me saying that a girl is moving into the manor? I swear that man has a problem” looking around Jason asks, “Where’s replacement isn’t he near the batcomputer?”

“Drake is sleeping. He had an outburst that made him look like the Penguin. All because of this stupid bet between him and Grayson. And Todd please refrain from saying anything that might refer us to our secret identities in the next month.” Damian said while leaving the cave to his room.

“So yeah Bruce put this scholarship out for foreign exchange students and a girl won. So I will get a temporary sister for a year. And we will have to act like a family for the year to not raise suspicion. I am so excited but Damian is less enthusiastic about it.”

“Okayyy. So what is this bet between you and replacement? And I’ve only been gone for a couple of months and I’ve missed so much.”

“Yeah, so we are trying to find out who MDC is so we can have an original.” Dick sighed

“OH! You mean like this?” Jason says as he pulls out his new leather jacket

“W-w-what! How did you get this Jay? Can you tell us who MDC is?” Dick said surprisingly and unbelievable. “TIM come down here at once Jason KNOWS WHO MDC IS!!” Dick yelled from out the Batcave.

“Sorry, Dicky but I can’t. I signed an NDA and MDC is a really cool person who you do not want to see mad.” Jason says as he shivers. Then there was a crash coming down from the door.

“Dick you found something about MDC?!?” Tim said as he went to Dick shaking his shoulders.

“Sorry Timmy but Jason did apparently. And he KNOWS who MDC is and already has a JACKET from them.” Dick said accusingly.

“Yeah… Jealous Replacement? But I cannot say who they are, you have to meet MDC yourself. So night and just know that me, the great Jason is better than his replacement.” Jason left to his room as he snatched his jacket away from Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o So Jason met Marinette? I wonder how this would go one she gets to the manor? The plot has thickened.


	10. Chapter 10

Dick pov

 _‘So how does Jason know who MDC is? It makes no sense Tim and I was looking non-stop for weeks and he just comes in with a jacket?!’_ Looking to the left of him Tim is sleeping in a chair. _‘Maybe we can look at this in the morning’_

Tim POV

“So…um, Dick? How in the world did Jason get an MDC original? I-I mean… we looked all over for that designer but JASON just walked in like nothing?”

“Timmy. I do not have all the answers. And I am going to sleep. This DAY has to be the most confused I have ever been this year. So I am going to sleep. Goodnight.” Dick said with a bewildered expression.

“Okay. I’ll come with”

Jason pov

 _‘So pixie-pop, when did you become famous?’_ he thought. (ring ring: Pixie-pop) _‘huh...Perfect timing’_

J: Hey Mari how are you doing?  
P: I’m doing well Jay. S-soooo, um (nervous laughter) just wondering where in America do you live?  
J: Thinking of visiting me so soon?

P: No. Just wondering because I did something and it involves me coming to America and staying. And I think that you mentioned the city I will be in.

J: So, you finally had some guts to leave the class but even more cuz you are leaving France?

P: I guess, yeah. So what city do you live in?

J: As your honorary brother. I’ll tell you but you have to answer my question, okay?

P: Sure

J: I live in Gotham. So-

P: Fantasticwecanseeeachotherwithoutyoucomingtoparis (squeal)

J: what? Wait a minute. You are coming here? _‘why is pixie-pop coming here’_

P: yup full story later. What is your question?

J: well noow, I have two. So, first of all, how in the world did I not know that you are famous?

P: uhh…well…you seeee…(sighs) you know Jagged Stone right?

J: of course…wait you are his designer? How?

P: First it started as a school project that turned to him having me design his ‘Hard Rock’ album. Then it became his clothes. And now people know me as MDC because of him mentioning me at interviews and connecting me to other famous celebrities. And for Gotham, I entered a scholarship program that is ran by Wayne Enterprises so I can go to Gotham Academy. And I would probably not gotten that if Jagged had called Mr. Wayne. So I would be staying at his home. But at least we are close by since you know it’s the same city. (nervous laughter) 

J: wow. I did… just wow. Marinette we are going to have fun. SO!! I am going to tell you something

P: okayyy? What is it?

J: Since you are my honorary sister. I would like to tell you my name.

P: I know your name Jason Peter Todd.

J: Actually it is Jason Peter Todd-Wayne

P: Wayne?

J: Yup. When I was about 12, I got adopted by Bruce

P: nooo!!!

J: No?

P: Yes! NOOOO. Whyyyyy???!! Mr. Wayne gave me instructions not to reveal that I am MDC so he can prank or test his kids.

J: Don’t worry Mari, everything will be fine. Only I know so I will keep the secret don’t worry. And see you soon. When are you coming?

P: Next month. Are you picking me up? Please can you? I haven’t seen you in 6 months. Pleeeaseeee.

J: I will try but I will clear things up with Bruce, even though I wanted you for myself

P: Okay bye Jay. Thank you for answering my question.

J: Bye Pixie-pop

_‘So now I have to talk to Bruce in the morning. I guess now I have to share my sister. Damnit now Dick will want to get to know her. She will choose me at being the best brother. Dick is the only competition, Replacement is just a caffeine addict, and Demon is just a Demon he will never get along with my Pixie-pop. I’ll talk to Bruce in the morning’_

Bruce pov

_‘Everything is ready for Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I wonder who would figure out that she is MDC first’_


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I start naming chapters? also, i hope this answers questions about Jason. if you have more comment down below.  
> thanks

Jason pov

 _‘So how do I break it to Bruce about Mari and me?’_ (knocks on door) “Hey B so a little or should I say big birdy said that we have someone coming to the manor in a month? And someone else said that as well. Is it true?”

“Jason…yes someone is invited as a guest. Please stop. As you can see, I have a pile of work that needs to be done. I do not need another Damian scenario about the upcoming guest.” Bruce said tiredly

“One more thing. Is this guest somehow related to MDC because if so we need to talk” Jason said in a serious tone. At the notion of this Bruce straighten himself up and gave his undivided attention at the topic.

“What do you know about MDC?” Bruce said staring in Jason’s eyes.

“Funny thing is that. MDC, Marinette is my honorary sister.” Jason said trying to avoid Bruce’s eyes.

“Explain”

“So, remember last year when I went to Europe for a mission. Well…I sort of had to go into hiding and I went to Paris.” Bruce nodded. “So when I was in Paris, apparently they have a supervillain that is terrorizing the city and the local superhero ‘Ladybug’ is handling him.”

“Wait there is a supervillain in Paris. How was I not aware of that?” Bruce deadpanned.

“Exactly!! So, I found Ladybug, who by the way is Damian’s age. I was furious who puts that on a child except you Bruce. So, the reason was ‘The Justice League heroes have emotion and Hawkmoth is a villain who uses the negative emotions of people either sad, depressed, lonely, stressed, or angry. We cannot have that happen to the JLA hero’s because I don’t know if I can defeat them’ which I understood but didn’t so as the Red Hood I am helping her defeat Hawkmoth. And she would like me to intervene if the JLA starts to be in Paris or anything revolving with Paris. Also, she already talked to Wonderwoman. But I did convince her to accept outside help from us if we do not go to Paris.” Jason said explaining the circumstances in Paris.

“Understood, I will have Tim do a full scan of Paris so we can arrest this Hawkmoth villain. And Jason when something like this happens. It is appreciated that you tell me” Bruce said agreeing to the terms.

“So, exploring Paris I saw a teenager (Marinette) getting bullied by her peers. So, I intervened and put a stop to it. Out of the kindness of her heart, she grabbed me by the arm and took me to her family’s bakery. Don’t tell Alfred this but it was delicious.” Jason looked at Bruce in the eyes stating that it was better than Alfred’s.

“So, the parents of Mari asked who I was and I told them that I was a tourist from America. And somehow, they asked me about my childhood-good job Bruce-so they made me their honorary son since I am too old to be adopted. Which made me spend two months with the family and connect with Mari who I cherish more than anyone in the world” Jason said.

“So, you are the honorary son of the Dupain-Cheng’s and Mari is your sister. Which you have been hiding from everyone.” Bruce summarized

“Yeah, basically. And why are Dick and the replacement obsessing over who MDC is? I was literally ambushed by them when I told them about my jacket”

“Dick and Tim have this ongoing bet between the two of them trying to see who can get an MDC original first. So, the last gala that I attended Jagged Stone was there and he gave me his contact in case if I decide to host a charity concert. And his niece Marinette did not put that she was MDC in her application so Jagged was worried that she will not get accepted. Also, I would like to test Dick and Tim to see if they can figure out that Ms. Dupain-Cheng is MDC.” Bruce said fondly.

“Before I leave, Bruce do NOT try to adopt Marinette. Also, if she starts to feel unwelcome or hurt I will not be afraid to shoot someone.” Jason threatened while he promptly left. _‘So now, how do I make Dick look like a complete dick?’_


	12. chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

(Time skip 3 days before Mari)

Dick pov

_‘What a beautiful morning in Gotham. And in 3 days a new guest will be staying. And my sanity is going nowhere because who is MDC? I wonder how Tim is doing now that he finally got a good night’s sleep. I also might get a new sister. Oh god!! Jason and Damian will be mean to her!! I can’t let that happen.'_

Mari pov

“So Tikki and Kaalki…in three days we will have a new start. In three days, we will be in Gotham. I’m so excited!!! Eeeek!! At least I already told the principal that I would be leaving and resigned from being class rep. Other than that, and my parents and Master Fu, one knows that I am leaving except my clienteles. On the plus, I would not be isolated anymore, and I would see Jason like every day.” Nervous laughter.

“Mari don’t worry. Do you remember what Master Fu said?

(Flashback to 1 month ago)

_“Marinette you have done so well in the world. And yes, I will give you Kaalki. I notice when you come here to help me, you look like a balloon about to pop. Maybe a new city away from your stressors will help. But I must warn you, Marinette…be careful Gotham is a dangerous city full of negativity, I fear that some have been in contact with the Lazarus pits.” Fu said solemnly_

_“Master Fu, what do you mean by the Lazarus pits?” Marinette asks curiously_

_“The Lazarus pits are from a wish someone made by Tikki and Plagg. It could bring back the dead and make some immortal. Since it is magic, all magic has a price…the price is their state of mind is gone. Once they get somewhat of their sanity and awareness, it will slowly fade as they get older. So I am going to give you a mission.” Marinette nods accepting the unknown mission._

_“The mission is, to try to heal the darkness that resides in Gotham. It is fairly simple. All you need is to be the light, change people’s hearts to see good. And if someone has a green aura around them be yourself”_

_“um…Master Fu. I already met someone with a green aura. My brother Jason. I-i-I mean he isn’t my brother but somewhat adopted. He helped me out at school when he saw me getting bullied. But ever since my brother’s green aura has been diminishing. So I will try to be there?” somewhat understanding the directions._

(end of flashback)

“I only have two more days of school before I leave. At least, I only have only a couple of things to pack. Hopefully, I will be missed, but with Lila, everyone turned their backs at me. They say I am a bully, a thief, and a liar. Let’s see what tomorrow holds for us right?” Marinette says excitedly.

(the next day)

“MARINETTE WAKE UP!!! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!” Sabine yells to Marinette waking her up urgently.

“Thanks, Maman! I’m coming! So Tikki and Kaalki this is my late day of school. I wonder who would miss me if I am gone. Adrian just knows that he loves ladybug because she is his idol the only thing is that he doesn’t remember being Chat Noir. The mindwipe doesn’t change their personality just they do not remember.” Marinette says solemnly.

“Look on the bright side Mari, you are going to see your brother soon and have a break from Hawkmoth.” Tikki joyfully said.

“Okay let’s go eat something,” Mari says as she goes downstairs to where her mother is to eat a roll. ‘ _I only have to get through this day then tomorrow I am leaving. Maybe I can say goodbye to some people. At least, some have not lost my respect yet.’_

People to tell

| 

People not telling  
  
---|---  
  
Luka

Kagami

Chole

Nino (Make him swear to not tell)

Mylene

Nath

| 

Lila

Alya

Adrien

Max

Rose

Alix

Kim  
  
Standing on the stairs holding on her backpack as a lifeline. Walking to her class as her breaths keep on getting heavier, hands shaking, and the urge to run away and not complete the day. Marinette strolls into the class towards the back to remain unnoticed. Halfway to the end, all eyes are on her. ‘ _Why are their eyes all on me. Do they know? They can’t know the only person is Mr. Damocles unless he told Ms. Bustier and she told everyone.’_

“MARINETTE!!! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL YOUR BESTFRIEND THAT YOU ARE LEAVING SCHOOL!!!” Alya fumes in anger. _‘She told. How would I handle the day? Maybe I can ask to leave since I need to finish packing’_

“*gasp* Marinette, are you leaving because of me. *fake cries* I know that we are not good friends, but I always considered you a friend.” Lila fake saddens while hiding her smile in her hands knowingly she won.

Completely done with the entire class and being isolated, Marinette realizes that they were never her friends. With Lila at the reigns, there is no hope for opening the rest of the eyes. The only people who did were Luka, Kagami, and Chole. “Ms. Bustier, may I go to the principals’ office. Since I leave tomorrow and in need to finish packing.” Bustier nodded and allowed her to go.

After talking to Mr. Damocles, Marinette could go home. Before leaving the school she said goodbye to Chole and hugged her. “Bye Bee, I will be back. Master Fu gave me the horse miraculous so I can travel from Gotham to Paris when there is an Akuma attack.” “See you soon Mari. Don’t worry about me Lila cannot lie to me. Sorry that I was a brat and mean to you. I’ll see you soon. Call me when you arrive in Gotham.” Chole said before heading back to the class.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hiatus. I had a bit of writer's block. Also, sorry that it is short

Mari pov

In her room, there are 2 suitcases, 2 carry-ons. One full of clothes, the other full of fabrics and her sewing kit, one backpack with her sketchbook, pencils, documentation, and Bruce and Jason’s gifts, and her purse with her money, cookies, and Tikki and Kaalki.

“See you soon Paris. But Gotham here I come” Marinette says as she leaves her room to start a new adventure. “I’ll be missing this place for a year, but it feels like a lifetime ago when this was filled with loving friends” Marinette starts to tear up.

“Don’t worry soon you will be halfway around the world” Tikki said knowingly that her friends betrayed her. “They didn’t deserve you Mari and if they did they would have stayed”

“MARINETTE YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE AIRPORT!!!” Sabine yelled informing Marinette to hurry. While going down the stairs Marinette looks one last time scanning the house with all the memories flooding her mind of the past year. Playing video games, holding meetings, baking, and having a fashion show tainted by Lila. With one thought in her mind is **adieu.**

(at the airport)

“Bye Maman, bye Papa. I’ll call you when I reach Gotham. And give you daily updates on how things are.” Marinette said as a rushed goodbye was in order.

“Bye, my little macaroon. Be good in school and it is okay to be a little scared. Be careful it is the crime capital of the world.” Tom said as he gave Marinette his wonderful big bear hugs.

“Don’t worry papa I’m always careful. I gotta go. Call you later!!” Marinette yells the last word as her boarding number is called.

(On the airplane)

With an 8-hour flight, Marinette puts in her earbuds and thinks about the new designs. Watching as the flight takes off the plane rising from the sky passing the clouds inspiration struck and ideas went on to paper. This is when she knows this is the right choice.

Before leaving Pairs, Marinette started made a folder about the dangers of Gotham, so she started to read about villains that inhabited the city such as Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Riddler, and Joker. With the folder of the villains, Mari read about their likes and dislikes.

“Hey Tikki, I can’t wait for the new school year. Also, what if I go meet people from school and they find out that I have an MDC original even though I AM MDC.” Marinette stressed the last part.

“Do not fret Mari, maybe they don’t know who MDC is or what her signature is. You will be fine.”

“Okay thanks, let’s just hope for the time being people do not know who MDC is. Even though all the children of Bruce is trying to find out who I am. At least one person will be familiar which is Jason. Maybe I can avoid everyone and just stay with Jason, he is always nice to me.”

“Marinette you need to socialize. You can’t avoid everyone, and you have to talk and make friends!!! Remember Ladybug is YOU, you are Ladybug. All your confidence comes from within. You will be fine.” Tikki said as she worries about her holder’s mental health.

“Your right plus how am I supposed to help Mr. Wayne on pranking his children if I do not talk to them. And since they are Jay’s brothers they can know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it


End file.
